


Hate You

by Adagium (Ghouligans)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F! Byleth, F/M, Pre-Time Skip, Side character death mentioned, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghouligans/pseuds/Adagium
Summary: Sylvain can't seem to keep his bitter mouth shut around his professor who he is growing ever closer to.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 30





	Hate You

Byleth had been placing him nearby on the battlefield almost every fight. The two worked in tandem to take down any enemies with their relics--her Sword of the Creator and his Lance of Ruin. Negativity swirled in the pit of his stomach every time he watched her use the Crest of Flame’s power; however, there was no denying that the two were growing closer. The woman even learned all his favorites--Bergamot tea and various dishes the Garreg Mach served. He joked that the food only served to remind him that no one in Faerghus knew how to cook.

With each tea time, each gift, each scolding, the infamous skirt-chaser felt less and less interest in other women.

The death of Captain Jeralt was a true turning point in their relationship. 

* * *

She invited him to eat dinner together at the dining hall, saying it was good for each other’s morale. They dined, they laughed, and Sylvain was even the slightest bit touched that she chose one of his favorite meals as she always did. 

It was undeniably a pleasant time, but on the way out, he tactlessly blurted, “I kinda hate you, ya know?  You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest. Maybe I'll collect the debt. ” The red-haired boy laughed with a wink as if joking, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

Byleth was quiet for a moment, studying him with her perfected poker face. If the boy’s words hurt her, she didn’t show it in the slightest. The silence was agonizing until she finally opened her mouth. “That’s alright, you may feel that way about me if you wish. I’ll still protect you with all my strength and life, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain eyes widened at his Professor’s words. “I just told you I hated you. Why would you say that?”

“Because you are my precious student, of course,” Byleth looked at him warmly, an expression that was rare for the ex-mercenary, before turning away and walking off.

It felt as though he had whiplash and a wave of guilt swept over him. He didn’t truly hate her. He was merely... jealous. Jealous and ashamed for not having the courage to not care so much about his crest. 

More than anything, he wanted to be by her side. After all, he didn’t think a woman like her existed--a woman who wasn’t concerned with his nobility or Crest in the slightest.

After they face Edelgard tomorrow... ‘ _ I’ll tell her then,’  _ he affirmed to himself.

That moment never came to fruition.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a draft of this in google docs for.. many moons lol. I figure I may as well just post it for anyone to read. I did originally plan on making this longer and perhaps having Byleth's perspective, but I'm not sure if I will anymore! Thanks guys <3


End file.
